


Thicker Than Water

by ammiehawk



Category: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammiehawk/pseuds/ammiehawk
Summary: The war is over, and the Gundam boys find out some startling news when they are forced to participate in the new Family Reconstruction Act. GW/HP crossover, AU Potterverse, Yaoi





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Make all the pilots related somehow.  
> Warnings: AU Potterverse sixth year, Sirius lives, Bad Dumbledore, Bad Weasleys (exceptions?), no Endless Waltz, YAOI! Incest, Mpreg

Chapter 1: Family

 

Peace. The war was over and there was finally peace between the colonies and the Earth Sphere. The Alliance, OZ, Romefeller, and White Fang had all been taken down. The Gundams, the weapons created for mass destruction, were no longer needed. The pilots of said mechas, once feared as terrorists, were now hailed as heroes. However, as five teenage boys, the current government decided to take them into their custody and try and find homes, and possibly family, for them.

The five pilots had begrudgingly given up their blood for analysis, for the first trials in the new Family Reconstruction Act. Lady Une, former OZ general and now head of the peacekeeping organization Preventers, acted as their temporary guardian while the results were being processed and run against the already formed Alliance database.

On June 15th After Colony 196, almost six months since the end of the war, the results finally came in. Lady Une summoned the five former pilots to her office at Preventer Headquarters and had them sit down at the long table to give them the news.

“Boys,” she smiled faintly, looking from one to the next, not sure how they were going to take the news she was about to lay on them, “as you know, we have been doing extensive research into finding a place for all of you since the war. I am happy to inform you that all of you have at least one living family member.”

“What?!” Duo Maxwell shot up in his seat, his eyes wide in disbelief. “Are you saying you found them?”

“Found who, Duo?” she turned a curious gaze on the braided pilot.

“My brothers,” he shook his head slightly. “Sister Helen, back at the church, told me before she died that I had to find my brothers, that they were still alive.”

“Do I have a brother as well?” Trowa Barton asked in his quiet voice, shocking almost everyone at the table. “I don’t know why, but I have been searching for them as far back as I can remember.”

“This might be easier than I expected,” Une shook her head, startled by these two supposed nonentities knowing about their families. “However, before I get to you two, I’m going to start with Heero, as it will be easier to explain if I go in order. Now, Heero,” she addressed the shaggy haired brunet, “we have found three relatives for you; your father, sister, and cousin. Your father will be picking you and your sister up in London in about a week’s time. That leaves us with your cousin and also brings us to the next pilot: Wufei Chang.”

“What do you mean?” Wufei gave her a cold glare. “I cannot possibly have family out there. My entire clan was killed in the L5 explosion.”

“Adopted clan,” she clarified. “There is no record of your mother, but you and Heero are maternal cousins, your mothers were siblings. Your father, however, had three other children, your half brothers.”

“You mean he cheated on my mother?” the former Shenlong pilot scoffed.

“Actually, he was married to their mother, making you the product of an affair or a sperm donor, though he was not registered as such,” she bit her lip to keep from laughing at the affronted look on the proud teen’s face. “Now, your half brothers brings us to the next set: Duo Maxwell and Trowa Barton.”

“No shit!” the former Deathscythe pilot stared at the unibanged teen in disbelief, who was staring right back. “You mean he’s been right under my nose the whole time?”

“Apparently,” she chuckled. “As I was saying, aside from Wufei, the two of you have another brother. He currently lives with your mother’s sister, your aunt. And she brings me to Quatre.”

“I already know I have sisters,” the blond shook his head. “Did one of them agree to take me in?”

“Actually, you don’t have sisters,” Une sighed. “Wufei is not the only one who was adopted. Your mother, Duo and Trowa’s aunt, will also be picking the three of you up in London in about a week.”

“But that’s not possible,” Quatre ran his hands through his hair. “I’m the heir to the Winner family.”

“DNA does not lie, Quatre, however, that does not change the fact that you are still the Winner heir. In many Eastern countries, it is practice that a male be the one to inherit the family holdings, so many have adopted in the past when a male was not born into the family. So you are still in control of the Winner company and holdings,” she rubbed her eyes behind her spectacles. “Now, as I said, you have one week to gather your gear and prepare to meet your respective families. Oh, and Wufei, I am leaving whether you go with Heero or the others up to you.”

888888

Trowa Barton made his way down the hall of the barracks the Preventers had converted for their use shortly after the war ended. There were only three rooms, so they had had to double up. Heero and Quatre had taken one, since they had been a couple since the events of the Lunar Base; he and Duo had taken another; leaving Wufei the final room to himself.

It had been almost a week since they had found out about their families, and they would be leaving for London in the morning. Though, the former Heavyarms pilot found himself in a bit of a conundrum. Duo was avoiding him. He had hardly seen the braided teen since that meeting. He always came to bed after Trowa was already asleep and left before he woke in the morning. The sad thing was that they really needed to talk before they left for London.

With a soft sigh, he opened the door to his shared room. He stood in the doorway for a moment, surprised by the sight that greeted him. The current object of his thoughts was seated on one of the twin beds, despondently putting things into a duffle bag. As quietly as he could, he closed the door and locked it, Duo wasn’t going to be escaping this time.

“Duo,” he said, leaning against the closed portal, “it’s been awhile.”

“T-T-Trowa,” the braided teen stuttered, jumping to his feet, “I-I thought you were out for awhile. I-I should go.”

“Why?” the one visible eye regarded the other curiously.

“Look, Trowa,” he plopped back down on the bed, “things are different now. We-we’re brothers.”

“So,” the unibanged teen pushed off the wall and made his way slowly over to the bed. “Why does that change anything? It doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

“There are rules…”

“Since when have we ever followed the rules,” Trowa slid two fingers under Duo’s chin and lifted his face till their eyes met. “I love you, Duo, and nothing is going to change that. I don’t care what others think, and you shouldn’t either. If _you_ don’t want to be with me fine. But don’t give me some lame excuse about society’s rules.”

“It’s not that simple,” the former Deathscythe pilot sighed.

“Why not? Why does it have to be complicated? Do you want to be with me or not?”

“Yes, but…” Duo protested.

“No buts,” Trowa shook his head. “All that matters is what you think and what I think. Everyone else can go to hell.”

A wry chuckle escaped the braided teen, “I love your confidence, you know that, right?”

“Is that all?”

“No,” Duo smiled, shaking his head.

“Good,” the unibanged man closed the distance between them and placed a kiss on the other’s lips.

888888

Harry Potter was not having a good week, month, year, whatever. Not only had he discovered that he had a direct link to Voldemort, his enemy since before he could walk, but he also recently discovered that certain people he thought were his friends weren’t. As he sat in the empty train compartment, on his way to King’s Cross Station from Hogwarts, he thought back to the conversation he’d overheard in the hospital wing, just after the Department of Mysteries fiasco.

He had gone up to check on his supposed best friend, Ron Weasley, and see if he was better from his run in with the brains. His other best friend, Hermione Granger, had been with him, hoping the third member of their trio was alright. But as they got to the wing, they heard Ron’s raised voice through the slightly ajar door.

“Listen here,” the redhead had shouted, at whom, they couldn’t tell. “I’ve played my part! I’ve gotten him jealous of me and my family for our caring ways, and this is what I get! It’s not like this is going away! After all the shit I’ve had to go through to get that git to trust me and the shit I’ve gone through since we met! I’ve almost been eaten by more things than I care to think about, my sister almost died, I put up with that damn rat for thirteen years because you said I had to, I’ve been looked down on by the rest of the school because I’m just Harry Bloody Potter’s sidekick, my dad got attacked, and now this scarring! I’ve had enough! He was supposed to die already and we were supposed to get his money!”

Harry hadn’t stayed to hear more. That had stung, really bad. He had trusted Ron, thought of him like a brother, and here he was just using him to get his money. As he turned to walk away, he caught the look of complete rage on Hermione’s face and knew, in that instant, that she wasn’t like Ron.

That very night, the two of them had made a pact: siblings in all but blood. They would get to the bottom of this, one way or the other. They would put up with Ron until he slipped up and revealed to one of them who he was talking to, but they wouldn’t give him any pertinent information, that they’d keep between the two of them.

His thoughts were interrupted as the compartment door slid open and his bushy haired friend slipped in. She took the seat opposite him and studied him carefully.

“You should get some rest, Harry,” she said quietly. “Ron won’t be joining us for awhile, he stopped to talk with Dean and Seamus.”

“I probably shouldn’t,” the raven haired teen sighed. “He’d just bother me till I paid attention to him when he got here anyway.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” she shook her head sadly. “So what are your plans for the summer, then? I know you usually plan on going to the Weasleys.”

“I don’t know, Mione,” he ran his hand through his hair tiredly. “If he invites me, I might go, just to get away from the Dursleys. Or, who knows, I may get dragged back to Headquarters, Sirius is still there after all.”

“True,” she nodded. “Well, I think I have family coming to stay with me this summer, my mum wrote to me about a week ago and mentioned something, she was pretty vague about it, though.”

“Wow, that sounds like fun,” Harry chuckled. “Wish I could meet them, I’d really like to get to know your family.”

“You know what,” she looked up as if just realizing something, “I bet you could. My mum and dad would have no problem with you coming over, we have the room. And that way you wouldn’t have to worry about spending the summer with him.”

“That would be awesome, Hermione,” he stood up and enveloped her in a hug, which she gladly returned.

They spent the remainder of the voyage to London discussing what they’d do at Hermione’s house that summer. They were uninterrupted by the third member of their former trio till the train started slowing down as they approached the station. Only then did Ron appear, and then only to grab his trunk and wish them both a good summer. He didn’t mention Harry visiting at all, something he hadn’t done since their very first year of school, but it didn’t upset the raven haired teen in the least.

It didn’t take long for the pair of them to exit the train and make it through the barrier separating Platform Nine and Three Quarters from the rest of King’s Cross Station. Then with a final hug, and promises to keep in touch, they went their separate ways toward their waiting families. As Harry approached the Dursleys, he noticed his aunt kept glancing down at her watch as if in a hurry to get somewhere.

“There you are, boy,” Vernon snapped as he spotted his nephew. “Get to the car, no dallying, we’re already late as it is.”

“Move,” Petunia hissed, giving him a push toward the direction of the parking lot. “We have a very important meeting to get to, and because of you, we’re already behind schedule.”

“I’m sorry, Aunt Petunia,” he muttered, wheeling his cart faster, not knowing what would happen if he actually made them late.

“No talking, just get in the car, boy,” his uncle said, popping the trunk of the car and heaving Harry’s trunk in, while his aunt pushed him into the back seat next to his cousin and slammed the door behind him.


	2. We're Related How?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have reached the end of the Twelve Days of Christmas. Happy to Christmas Eve to all. And if you’re still with me, look for a special Christmas present tomorrow. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: We’re Related How?

 

Hermione sat in the front seat of her mother’s car. She had been rather surprised when her mother was the only one waiting at the station to pick her up, but hadn’t commented don it, her father was probably really booked at the office. She also hadn’t made a fuss about being hurried out of the station, as she knew they were supposed to meet her family members today.

“Hermione,” her mother said, pulling into traffic from the parking lot, “your father is sorry he couldn’t make it, he had a last minute emergency at the office and it couldn’t wait.”

“I understand, Mum,” the bushy haired witch shook her head. “I’m not upset about it.”

“Anyway, I thought it would be better if it was just you and I for this trip,” Jean Granger continued. “First off, you remember how we explained to you that you were adopted?”

“Yes,” she frowned, “but I don’t understand what that has to do with anything.”

“The terms of your adoption were such that if your father even deemed it safe, we would return you,” Jean explained. “Well, we have been in contact, and it was decided that it was time for you to go live with him.”

“But why would you do that?” Hermione started to hyperventilate. “Why would you agree to send me to a complete stranger? What if he’s a psycho? Does he even know what I am?”

“Hermione, calm down,” she reached over and took the teen’s hand in her own. “He is not a stranger, he is your father. He is also not a psycho, your father and I have known each him for years, even before you were born, I grew up with him. And as for knowing what you are,” here she gave a wry chuckle, “he is actually the one that explained everything to us when he dropped you off. He is a wizard himself. Why did you think we weren’t that surprised when you got your Hogwarts letter?”

Hermione was thunderstruck. This was almost too much to take in. Not only was everything she believed a lie, but she had a wizarding parent.

Finally, nervousness settled over the young witch. What if she knew him? What if he didn’t like her? What if she didn’t like him? And what of  her biological mother?

The silence they had fallen into remained for the remainder of the ride. They finally reached their destination, just as a four-door sedan pulled in next to them. As Hermione got out, she was shocked to see a very familiar head of tussled black hair emerged from the back of the car next to them.

“Hurry up, boy,” the man, who could only be her friend’s uncle, snapped, “I told you at the station, we’re running late because of you, now get a move on.”

“Yes, Uncle Vernon,” Harry said, falling into step behind his family.

“Isn’t that your friend, Hermione?” Jean asked quietly.

“Yeah,” she shook her head slightly. “I wonder what he’s doing here.”

Jean and Hermione followed the foursome into the military like building and onto the elevator. The obese man punched the button for the fourth floor and then turned what he obviously thought was a charming smile on Jean.

“What floor, Ma’am?” he asked, his hand hovering over the buttons.

“Fourth,” she smiled politely, only her extensive training in manners and customer service allowing her to do so.

“Very good,” he stepped away from the panel and settled beside his wife, before turning to the raven haired boy. “Boy, tuck your shirt in. We have a very important meeting to attend and you’d better behave, or else.”

“Yes, Uncle Vernon,” Harry said, complying immediately with the order.

“What are you doing here, Harry?” Hermione scooted closer to him and hissed in his ear.

“No clue,” he whispered back. “You?”

“I’m meeting my family,” she answered quietly, not wanting to be overheard in the cramped space.

“I see,” he nodded almost imperceptibly. “Maybe I’ll get to meet them after all.”

“Maybe,” she shrugged as the doors slid open.

Outside the elevator, a woman with short dark hair was apparently waiting for them. She was dressed in a brown and black uniform with a tan shirt visible through the half zipped jacket.

“Welcome to the Preventers,” she greeted them, her voice soft but firm. “I am Agent Fire. You must be the Dursleys, and the Grangers? It looks as though we’re missing one. No matter,” she shook her head.

“Vernon Dursley,” he interrupted, stretching out his hand in greeting.

“A pleasure, I’m sure,” she nodded, taking his hand and giving it a firm shake, then proceeded to shake the other adults’ as well. “Now, if you will please follow me, Lady Une is waiting.”

“Agent Fire,” the tall blonde woman spoke up, biting her lip nervously, “is what the letter said true? Have you truly found my son?”

“I’m afraid I’m not at liberty to discuss that,” the agent shook her head. “Lady Une will explain everything in just a few moments.”

Petunia just nodded and remained silent. The agent led them down the hall to the very last door. There she knocked twice before being granted entrance. She held the door open for the others and, once they were in, saluted and left.

Inside the room, a stern looking woman with dual buns on either side of her head was seated at the head of a long table. She rose elegantly to her feet as they entered and moved to greet them.

“I’m so glad you could make it, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, Mrs. Granger,” she extended her hand, which they all shook in turn. “Now, I know my letters were probably rather surprising for all of you, however, with the new Family Reconstruction Act going into effect, we had to contact you. I feel the need to explain before I bring the boys in, that whatever you are expecting to find, I’m sure you’ll be disappointed. These are not your average teenage boys, they have lived a very hard life up until this point and are not very trusting of outsiders. Please, try not to startle them, let them come up to you.

“I was going to start with you first,” she indicated the Grangers, “however, as Mr. Snape is not yet here, I should probably come back to you.”

“No, that’s not necessary,” Jean shook her head. “I completely forgot, I have a letter regarding that.”

She reached into her purse and pulled out a slightly rumpled piece of parchment. Lady Une took the letter and quickly read through it. Once she was done, she nodded and looked back at Mrs. Granger.

“That seems to be in order,” she motioned for everyone to take a seat at the table. “Now, before we begin, which one of you is Harry Potter?”

“I’m Harry,” the raven haired wizard raised his hand slowly, unsure of why this woman was asking for him.

“Excellent,” she smiled reassuringly at him. “I feel the need to warn you, Mr. Potter, apparently, two of these boys have been searching for you for quite awhile now, and one of them is exceedingly excited to meet you, and may just jump you when he sees you. However, we have a few other things to get through before we get to that.”

Harry sank down in his chair, sharing a confused look with his fellow classmate. Lady Une proceeded to press a button on the phone in front of her, which caused a loud buzzing to emanate throughout the room.

“Waters, would you please send in 01?” she said into the intercom.

“Right away, Lady Une,” a female voice answered back.

A moment later, the door opened and a shaggy haired brunet with startling blue eyes walked in.

“Heero, so good of you to join us,” Lady Une smiled fondly at the teen. “Now, your father could not make it, but he sent his representative, Mrs. Granger, to retrieve you. On that note, allow me to introduce you to Mrs. Jean Granger, and your sister Hermione.”

“Sister?” the bushy haired girl frowned.

“To put it simply, dear,” her adopted mother smiled kindly, “you are a twin. I had hoped your father would be here to explain, but he did send me that letter just in case. About a year after you were born, your fathers decided it would be safest for the two of you to be separated and sent away. It was for your protection.”

“Protection?” Lady Une interrupted.

“Around the time they were born, a terrorist here in Britain was targeting children born in late July and early August,” Jean explained. “As their birthday is August 7th, they fell into that category. Their parents were not the only ones who felt hiding their children was the best course of action. I’m sure their father can provide more details when he comes to retrieve them.”

“I see,” Lady Une nodded, it made some sense. “Very well, moving on. The next teen will also be accompanying you.” She hit the buzzer again and a raven haired teen walked in, “This is Wufei Chang, Heero and Hermione’s cousin. He decided he would accompany these two over closer relatives, and we decided to honor that. We already cleared it with Mr. Snape. Though if you would let him know that he does need to come in and sign the guardianship papers.”

“Of course,” Jean nodded.

“Before we move on: Mr. Potter,” Harry looked up, startled at being addressed like that. “Wufei is also your half brother. The two of you share the same father, James Potter. I felt you should know so the two of you can get to know one another. Though, we should probably continue, as we have a few more to get through before we are done.” She hit the intercom again, “Please send in 02 and 03.”

Not a moment later, the door was flung open and two teenagers walked in. If the lady hadn’t told them they were both boys, Harry was sure he would’ve mistaken the shorter of the two for a girl, what with the chestnut colored braid swinging behind his back. The other was tall, with his auburn hair styled so it obscured half his face, leaving only one bright green eye visible to the people in the room, who he studied carefully.

“Ah, Duo, Trowa, so nice of you both to join us,” Lady Une smiled fondly at the pair. “Allow me to introduce you to your family,” she indicated the right side of the table where the Dursleys were seated with Harry. “This is Vernon Dursley; his wife, Petunia, your aunt; their son, Dudley; and your brother, Harry Potter.”

As predicted, the braided teen bypassed the Dursleys completely and made a beeline for Harry. The young wizard tried desperately to sink into his chair, but, with surprising strength, the teen whipped his chair around and dragged him into a fierce bear hug and began swinging him around. Vernon was watching this display with barely veiled disgust, though his wife couldn’t seem to take her eyes off the other boy.

“T-Troy?” she brought her hand to her mouth as tears pooled in her eyes, before they swiveled to the braided boy. “Daniel?”

The one holding Harry, now labeled Daniel, stopped spinning and shrugged slightly, not letting go of the smaller teen, “I guess. We were never told our first names, just that this squirt was our baby brother.”

“It’s not possible,” Petunia began shaking her head, the tears now streaming down her cheeks. “He said you were both killed.”

“Who said they were killed?” Harry asked, looking at his aunt in confusion.

“The note Dumbledore left with you,” she sobbed, “said that you were the only one who survived the attack. That Lily and your brothers had all been killed.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Harry slid out of his brother’s arms and approached his distraught aunt, anger entering his tone. “Why did no one tell me I had two brothers out there?”

“Everyone thought they were dead,” Petunia straightened up and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. “I felt it would be better for all of us if you never knew of them, since you would not have remembered them at all. Now, you are holding up this meeting, so have a seat, boy, and behave,” she tried for her normal façade but it didn’t come off well.

However, the three siblings complied and took seats at the far end of the table, Harry between his two brothers, at their insistence, which caused his aunt to gasp quietly. The three looked at her, but didn’t say anything, the two pilots thinking they’d ask her later, while Harry knew he wouldn’t get an answer anyway.

“Very well, let’s get the final one introduced and then we’ll get through the paperwork, and we’ll be done,” Lady Une cleared her throat quietly, pressing the button again.

The door opened once more and a small blond walked in. Petunia’s eyes widened again and her hand flew to her mouth once more. Before any introductions could be made, she was out of her seat and throwing her arms around the new teen.

“Sorin,” she sobbed, while he awkwardly returned the embrace, “I thought I’d never see you again.”

“Why would you say that?” Une asked suspiciously.

“When he was just a baby,” Petunia shook her head, refusing to let go, “his father took him away and I never saw either of them again. Till now.”

“Okay, Aunt Tuney,” Duo got up and gently pried the distraught woman off his friend and pulled him close to his side. “I think we should let Kitty Quat breathe. Besides, there’s paperwork that needs done. And I kinda want to get the fuck out of here.”

As Lady Une began going over the necessary forms with the Dursleys, Hermione began studying the new teens. She was sure she had seen the braided one somewhere before. A moment later, her hand flew to her mouth as her eyes widened in recognition, quickly darting between the other four as the pieces fell into place.

Once the proper forms were completed, Petunia pushed to her feet once again, “We should be going. I need to get dinner ready. Now, move along boys.”

She began herding Dudley and Harry toward the door, leaving Trowa, Duo, Quatre, and Vernon to follow. Duo gave the other two a quick hug each and a promise to keep in touch before following his aunt out the door; Trowa shook Heero’s and Wufei’s hands before catching up to a braided teen; when it was Quatre’s turn, the shaggy haired brunet pulled him into a tender, and lingering, hug. Vernon waited by the door, impatiently tapping his foot, as the blond said his goodbyes. Once the blond had finally left, he nodded in Lady Une’s direction before heading out the door himself.

“Well, I believe we’ve lingered here long enough,” Jean gathered herself together, “and I’m not sure when your father will be showing up this evening. Also,” she glanced at Hermione, “we’ve planned a farewell dinner for you.”

“Do you think we could invite Harry and his family as well?” the bushy haired witch pleaded, folding her hands in front of her. “Please?”

“You may, but don’t be disappointed if they say no, they did just get reunited with their family as well,” she shook her head, trying not to smile at the girl’s antics. “Now, boys, if you’ll follow me we’ll head to the car. And thank you, Lady Une, for doing this.”

“It’s not a problem, Mrs. Granger,” the head of Preventers smiled kindly. “Now, you boys behave. Damn it, I forgot to tell Duo that. Heero, be sure to tell him I’ll be keeping an eye on him.”

“Affirmative,” the shaggy haired brunet nodded.

With that being said, the former pilots and Grangers walked out of the room.

888888

Once out at the car, Petunia climbed in the front passenger seat, while Dudley climbed in behind her. Harry wasn’t sure how they were all going to fit in the car, which only had enough space for six, but wasn’t going to ask questions at the moment. He waited by the back door on the driver’s side, figuring Vernon would probably tell him where to sit once he got there, and didn’t want to have to get out if he got it wrong.

As it was, the others came out the door not two minutes later. Duo bounded over to the driver’s door, and, without a word, slipped in next to Petunia. Quatre was next, taking the seat beside Dudley. Trowa followed, sitting in the only remaining seat and fastening the seatbelt. He then turned to Harry with an expectant look.

“What are you waiting for, boy?” Vernon snapped, whacking Harry upside the head as he passed. “Get in the car.”

Duel glared pierced the back of the obese man’s head, but he seemed oblivious to them as he slipped in behind the wheel. After a few seconds, Trowa turned his gaze back on Harry and motioned for him to sit on his lap. The young wizard did so, not knowing what else to do at the moment

“So, Aunt Tuney,” Duo turned to face his aunt, causing her to jump slightly at being addressed like that, “what we having for dinner? I’m starving.”

“I don’t know, Daniel,” Petunia pursed her lips together in agitation, “I have to see what we have at the house.”

“Well, damn, I was hoping for pizza,” the braided boy flopped back in his seat.

“Duo,” Trowa said quietly, giving the other a blank look.

“I know, I know, Tro,” amethyst eyes rolled in annoyance. “Don’t cause a scene. Don’t make a fuss. Yeah, we went over this yesterday.”

Vernon and Petunia were looking from the two new additions in some confusion. Vernon, however, quickly shook it off and went to put the car in gear. Before he managed to back up properly, a sharp rapping was heard on the back driver’s side window. Seven heads turned to stare at the figure outside. Realizing it was Hermione’s brother, Harry quickly rolled down the window so he could talk with them.

“Duo,” Heero said impassively, “Lady Une said to behave, she’s watching you.”

“Fucking stalker,” the former Deathscythe pilot crossed his arms over his chest and proceeded to pout. “Yeah, yeah, I got it, Hee-chan. Run along and pester your sister.”

“Mr. Dursley,” the bushy haired witch appeared beside her twin, “my mother wanted me to let you know that you and your family are more than welcome to join us for dinner. We’re kind of having a little party, and since most everyone knows each other we figured it could be a good time.”

“That would be lovely, dear,” Petunia said with a smile, though Harry couldn’t tell what she meant by it. “We’d be happy to join you.”

“Score!” Duo threw his fist into the air. “We’re going to Hee-chan’s house!”

“Not exactly,” Hermione shook her head. “Anyway, Mr. Dursley, if you’d like to just follow us, we’ll lead the way. And would one of you like to ride with us? We’ve got an extra seat.”

With a curt nod, Petunia motioned for Harry to get out and go with the others, much to the annoyance of his brothers.


	3. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is my Happy New Year’s surprise for everyone. Hope you enjoy it. And here’s to a productive new year for everyone.

Chapter 3: Secrets

 

The two cars made their way across London and finally came to a stop outside a rather large three-story house in a very upscale neighborhood. Mrs. Granger got out of the car and waited while the other occupants of her car, and the one following them, piled out. Harry stood gaping at the large house, his eyes finally darting to his best friend with a questioning look. Hermione just shrugged at his silent inquiry. Duo, however, wasn’t so silent in his appreciation of the house before him.

“Damn, Heero,” he gave a low whistle. “Too bad you ain’t stayin’ here. It’s almost as nice as some of Kitty Quat’s places.”

“Duo,” the shaggy haired brunet glared, while the former Sandrock pilot buried his face in his hands embarrassedly.

Mrs. Granger just shook her head at the boys’ antics, glad that they were so close, and proceeded to lead the way inside. The inside of the house, while still nice, didn’t have the stuffy, rich people feel to it. No, it was more like the Great Hall or the Gryffindor Common Room. Not surprising to Harry, there were books scattered around almost every available surface that wasn’t the floor, as well as papers, and writing utensils.

Mrs. Granger began showing the boys and the Dursleys around. But before they’d gotten very far into the tour, Hermione’s impatience finally won out and she grabbed Harry’s hand and began dragging him away from the group.

“Mum,” she said over her shoulder, “I’m taking Harry upstairs to my room. We’ll be back down in time for dinner.”

“Alright, dear,” Jean smiled, shaking her head good-naturedly. “Just don’t be late.”

“We won’t,” she beamed and continued dragging her friend from the room.

The five pilots watched their progress up the stairs until they could no longer see the pair, their minds all thinking the same thing: how did those two know each other? Vernon, too, was watching his nephew leave, his eyes narrowed suspiciously, and if Harry had been there he would’ve recognized the warning of danger in those watery blue depths.

Trowa leaned over so he could speak to the shaggy haired brunet beside him without being overheard, except by the other pilots, “Your sister knows.”

Two sets of eyes widened at this announcement, while the other two narrowed in thought.

“There’s nothing we can do about it now,” Heero shook his head slightly, still speaking quietly. “We’ll see what she does with that information. Duo.”

“On it,” the braided teen gave a mock salute and silently slipped away from the group, following the other pair’s progress up the stairs.

888888

When they finally reached her room, Hermione gave him a rather hasty jerk toward the bed, indicating he should sit down. Harry did as instructed, silently taking in the room as he did so. It was just as he expected his studious friend’s room to look like. There were large bookshelves along one wall, all filled to overflowing with her large collection. There were hardly any frills, but then again, Hermione wasn’t an overly frilly girl as it was.

“Harry,” the girl in question drew his attention back to herself, “I have to tell you before I burst.”

“Calm down, Mione,” he shook his head slightly, pulling her down to sit beside him on the bed. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s your brother,” she said urgently, gesticulating wildly. “Not just him though, my brother and, well, all of them. But then again, I doubt you would know, as I hardly believe those cows out there would’ve let you watch television.”

“Hermione,” Harry placed his hand on her shoulder, drawing her eyes to him, neither of them noticing the door slip open a crack, “you’re making no sense. I mean, I know this whole I’ve got two brothers thing is weird, but I don’t think that lady lied to us. I mean, my aunt even knew about them.”

“No, no,” she shook her head, “you misunderstand me. I have no doubt they’re your brothers, DNA does not lie, unless of course they’re under Polyjuice Potion, but that would mean your brothers would still be out there. No, what I’m saying is that I’ve seen your brother, Duo, before.”

“What?” emerald eyes widened in shock. “When? Where? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Of course, I didn’t know he was your brother at the time,” she rolled her eyes. “He was on the news during the last year. He was to be executed as a terrorist, but managed to escape custody.”

“You’re joking,” he shook his head in disbelief. “It can’t be true.”

“I’m sure of it,” Hermione said vehemently. “If my theory is correct, the other four are in the same boat. Now, don’t get me wrong, they were all recently hailed as heroes, but for almost a year, they were terrorists in the Muggle world, more specifically, the Gundam pilots.”

“My aunt and uncle can’t know,” Harry shook his head. “They’d be treated worse than me if they figured that out. Uncle Vernon’s been going on about the Gundam Pilots since they first arrived.”

“I doubt they would remember,” the bushy haired girl sighed. “It was only for a short amount of time, and there was a big cover up after he escaped. But it’s too much of a coincidence.”

“So what should we do?” the raven haired wizard turned to her questioningly. “Should we confront them about it and see if they’ll tell us, or should we keep it to ourselves? And if we do confront them, should we tell them our secret as well? I mean, as Hagrid said, it’s not likely that a son of Lily and James would not be.”

“You’re right,” she smiled slightly, “we would have to tell them, a quid pro quo. It wouldn’t be fair of us to keep it from the.”

“Alright,” he shrugged. “When should we do it? I mean, we can’t do it in front of the Dursleys, that’s just asking for trouble.”

“I know,” she bit her lip thoughtfully. “I’ve got it, I’ll convince Mum and Dad to keep your aunt and uncle busy while we talk. That way, everything will be out in the open and we won’t have to hide anything from them, especially if you’re coming to visit later this summer. Though, I guess I’ll have to take that up with my real dad later, once I meet him.”

“Yeah, there is that,” he smiled, feeling more like himself for the first time since he’d overheard his other supposed best friend’s confession.

“Well, we’d better join the others for dinner,” she shook her head slightly. “You don’t want to see my mum upset because we missed it, she’s worse than Mrs. Weasley at times.”

Harry laughed as they both got up and made their way over to the now closed door.

888888

Duo slipped away right before the two in the bedroom had finished speaking, not wanting to get caught eavesdropping. He made his way back to the other pilots, no one else seeming to notice his absence, he noted proudly.

“They’re going to confront us after dinner,” he whispered so only the other pilots could hear. “Not in front of everyone, cause apparently my relatives would flip if they knew. They’ve also got something they want to tell us, though they were extremely vague about what it could be.”

“We’ll just have to wait until after dinner, then,” Quatre said quietly as the other two teens joined them on their way into the dining room.

Dinner was a rather tense ordeal, with the pilots, except Quatre and Duo, not talking hardly at all. Harry and Hermione kept shooting the five new teens suspicious looks but held their peace. Mr. Granger joined them about halfway through the meal, and he and Vernon got into a rather lengthy debate about politics, which the pilots listened to with half an ear, though what the whale of a man was saying caused all of them to bristle slightly. Apparently, Mr. Dursley had been a strong supporter of the Alliance and then by default, OZ, and kept badmouthing the new government that they’d help set up.

After dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Granger led everyone into the parlor so they could continue talking and Harry knew that now would be the time to put their plan into action. Apparently, Hermione realized it too.

“Mum?” she asked tentatively. “Would it be alright if we left you grownups to talk? I’m sure Harry is just as interested as I am to talk with his newly discovered family.”

“That would be fine, dear,” Jean smiled knowingly. “I’m sure we’re boring you with our adult talk.”

“Thanks, Mum,” she beamed, grabbing Harry’s hand once again. “Come along, we’ll move to the den.”

The pilots all got to their feet and followed the pair out of the room. Dudley, without anything better to do, went with them as well, though no one seemed to notice or care. Hermione led them down the hall a little way and opened a door on the right. Inside was a rather cozy room, divided into three sections. One section included a plush sofa, loveseat, and chair set arranged elegantly around a small coffee table. The second was several squashy armchairs and a T.V. as the focal point. While the third was, once again not surprising to Harry, situated almost like a library, with a desk and many shelves of books.

They silently decided to take the sitting area, and all found seats; Quatre and Heero on the loveseat; Wufei in one of the chairs; Hermione, Harry, Duo, and Trowa on the couch; and Dudley slipping silently into the remaining chair.

“So,” Duo grinned, pulling Harry close to his side, he couldn’t stop touching the raven haired teen, as if stopping would somehow make him disappear. “What should we talk about? I vote for a game of Spin the Bottle.”

“Maxwell,” the former Shenlong pilot glared, “this is not the time for your lame attempts at humor.”

“He’s right,” Hermione shook her head slightly.

Duo gaped openly at the bushy haired girl that was Heero’s sister, how dare she say his humor was lame. She’d pay for that later. Well, he’d go easy on her depending on how well she knew his newfound brother, but he’d still get retribution.

“What Hermione meant,” Harry sent a glare at the braided teen, having caught his look, a look he’d seen many times on the Weasley twins’ faces, “is that we really wanted to talk with you. Hermione, would you like to start? You’re the one who brought it up with me after all.”

“Of course,” she smiled, her eyes determined, reminding the pilots eerily of Heero. “Now, I’m going to ask a serious question, and I’m hoping, since we’re all family, you’ll answer honestly.”

“I never lie,” Duo said, affronted.

“Be that as it may,” the witch continued, “you may find that you don’t want to answer my questions, but I’m hoping you will.”

“Get on with it, woman,” Wufei rolled his eyes, causing Hermione to bristle slightly.

“Very well,” she straightened up, as if preparing for battle, “are you or are you not the Gundam pilots?”

“You are definitely Heero’s sister,” the small blond chuckled slightly. “Can you tell me how you figured it out?”

“I recognized him,” she indicated Duo. “He was on the news at one point, as a captured terrorist. They had the Gundam 02 with him. It wasn’t that difficult to put the rest of you in place as well, considering how many there were and that Lady Une said you all knew one another.”

“That is quite impressive,” a smile pulled at the corners of the unibanged teen’s mouth. “And we thank you for your discretion. It appears my uncle is not that fond of us.”

“Harry mentioned that,” she beamed at him.

“Alright, so you know about us,” Duo chuckled slightly at his other brother’s look, it was nice to see Trowa smile openly. “Now what were you going to tell us about yourselves? A quid pro quo if you will.”

The two wizarding students shot him a rather confused look. How the hell did he know they had something to tell them? And it felt like too much of a coincidence that he’d used the same phrase as Hermione had earlier.

“Well,” Harry bit his lip nervously, hoping his brothers wouldn’t hate him for what he was about to tell them. “I guess I can explain this time.”

“Harry,” Dudley spoke up for the first time causing all eyes to swerve to him and Harry’s face to pale slightly, “are you sure you should? You don’t want them to treat you like my dad does.”

“Dudley,” emerald eyes darted around in panic, almost expecting his uncle to appear out of the woodwork. ‘What are you doing here? You can’t tell your parents about what you just found out. I will hex you.”

“Calm down, Harry,” the larger teen shook his head. “I’ve done a lot of talking with Mum over the past year. We’ve both decided things are going to change, at least from our end. You saved my life, Harry, I can’t forget that, and Mum’s really grateful for it too.”

“Technically, it was your soul,” the raven haired teen blinked at him in shock. “Damn, Dudley, thank you.”

“Back to my question,” he smiled slightly. “Are you sure you want to tell them? You know how my dad reacts to it.”

“Yes, Dudley, I’m sure,” Harry nodded. “They need to know.”

“Know what?” Wufei said impatiently, voicing what the others were thinking, glaring between the three newcomers.

“Enough, Wufei,” Heero glared at him, his own curiosity piqued, but he wasn’t going to force the others to talk, it would be counterproductive.

The former Shenlong pilot sat back in his seat, a dark scowl on his face. He wasn’t sure about this whole situation, but he wasn’t going to ostracize the only family he had left, especially since most of them were in this room.

“If you are finished?” Harry looked between the two teens expectantly, and Heero nodded, indicating he should continue. “Very well, now, first off, magic is very real.”

Duo burst out laughing, doubling over in his mirth, but he was the only one, “Good one, bro. You really had us going there.”

“I’m being serious,” Harry scowled.

“If you don’t believe him,” Hermione pushed to her feet and went over to the bookcase along the far wall, retrieving a large tome and returning to her seat before handing it to the braided teen, “read for yourself.”

Duo glanced down at the book in his hands: _Hogwarts: A History_. He glanced at the unibanged pilot beside him before leaning forward and placing the book on the coffee table so the others could have a look as well. Quatre gasped quietly as he read the title.

“My mother went to Hogwarts,” he looked between the witch and wizard on the couch. “Well, my adopted mother, at least.”

“Did she tell you that?” Wufei asked curiously.

“No, she died when I was about five,” the blond shook his head. “I only discovered it by accident last time I was home. I stumbled upon her old journals and it was in there. Apparently, she came from a long line of wizards and witches, though according to her journal, they disowned her for marrying my adoptive father, since he didn’t have magic.”

“Sounds like pureblood supremacy to me,” Hermione shook her head.

“Be that as it may,” Quatre sighed. “I had hoped to track down one of her old friends from school to possibly teach me, but with one thing and another, I haven’t had to opportunity.”

“Okay, hold the phone,” Duo waved his hands in front of him. “So what you’re saying, Quat, is that not only do you believe that there’s magic out there, but that you’re, what, a witch?”

“The correct term would be wizard,” Wufei cut in. “And it’s not all that surprising that Quatre would be one, considering his Space Heart.” He then turned to look at the other raven haired teen, “Would I be wrong in the assumption that you are the Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived?”

“How did you know?” said wizard began flattening his bangs nervously.

“My father told me,” the former Shenlong pilot shook his head. “And before any of you say anything, he was my real father, we were both adopted into the Dragon Clan when he married YuYan Chang and I was three. It is not unheard of in magical families for two members of the same sex to conceive a child together. Though, now it makes more sense why he told me so much about you and your parents.”

“Oh,” Harry gave him a skeptical look. “I still don’t get how you and I are related.”

“To put it simply, your father, James Potter, had sex with my father, Riju Chang, and I am the result.”

“Okay, back to the topic at hand,” Duo shook his head. “None of us really want to hear how our dad got it on with Fei’s…dad. So let me get this straight, you three,” he indicated Harry, Hermione, and Dudley, “are wizards?”

“I’m not,” Dudley said adamantly.

“Harry and I are, though,” Hermione nodded for him to continue.

“And so are Wuffers and Q-ball?” he looked at the pair of them, hoping they were pulling his leg.

“I’d venture a guess that you and um, Trowa?” green eyes darted to the unibanged teen, hoping he’d gotten the name right, and the other nodded, “are too, considering you’re my brothers.”

“We are,” Trowa said quietly. “Duo may not know how to use it, but I was trained since I was five, by a pair of brothers in the mercenary corp., I even have their wands.”

“What about Heero?” the braided teen looked at the shaggy haired brunet.

“Hn,” he nodded. “Odin Lowe taught me before he died.”

“Can you prove it?” Duo pouted, feeling left out.

“I’m sorry,” Harry sighed sadly. “We’re underage. We’re not allowed to do magic outside school until we’re seventeen.”

“Convenient,” the former Deathscythe pilot sat back with a huff.

“Stop pouting, Maxwell,” the dark eyed teen reached inside his sleeve and pulled out a thin wooden stick.

He raised the stick slightly and leveled it at the book on the table. Before he could do anything else, however, Harry was out of his seat and snatching the wand from his hand.

“Don’t!” he said frantically, his eyes extremely wide.

“Harry, what are you doing?” Hermione asked, looking confused.

“He can’t do magic, not here,” he shook his head wildly. “I don’t know how, but the Ministry can, and will, trace it back to me, and I will get expelled. I’m not going through that again.”

“The Trace,” Wufei nodded. “I was told about that. It was never applied in the colonies, so I do not carry it, but you both would. Forgive me.”

“Oh,” Hermione covered her mouth in understanding.

Before anyone could say anything else, the door opened and Vernon and Petunia entered the room. They took one look at the scene and both moved into action. Petunia went straight to Dudley and began ushering him toward the door, while Vernon stalked over to Harry and grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the wand in a vice-like grip.

“What have I told you, boy?” he snarled, making a grab for the stick with his free hand. “I’ll tolerate none of your nonsense.”

“I believe that is mine,” Wufei pushed slowly to his feet, his eyes narrowed dangerously, snatching his wand before the obese man could take it and turning it on him.

“You’re not allowed to,” Vernon gave him a slightly smug look, though his eyes crossed slightly to keep the wand in focus. “Don’t think I don’t know the rules.”

“Who says they apply to me?” a dark brow rose in challenge.

“Uncle Vernon,” Harry winced slightly as his uncle applied more pressure to his wrist in his fright, “let’s just go, please. He didn’t mean anything by it. Please, Uncle Vernon.”

“Yeah, Uncle Vernon,” Duo was at the fat man’s side in an instant, having seen the pain his brother was in, his gun digging into the man’s side, hidden by his jacket, “let’s go. We wouldn’t want to keep Aunt Tuney and Dudley waiting, now would we?”

Vernon released Harry as if burned, his face draining of all color as he registered the look in those amethyst eyes. He nodded once and made a beeline for the door, not waiting for the three boys to precede him.

“We should go,” Trowa said, removing his own hand from the butt of his gun and placing it gently on Harry’s arm, leading him from the room. “Call us later, Heero, once you’re settled.”

“Bye Hermione, guys,” the bespectacled boy called as he was dragged out.

“Goodbye,” the blond went over and placed a quick kiss on the stoic teen’s lips, and then followed the pair out.

“Later,” Duo waved over his shoulder at his fellow pilots.

The four of them made it out of the house, where Vernon was waiting for them in the car, ashen-faced and quite scared. Duo and Quatre crawled in, leaving Trowa to once again have Harry on his lap. When they were settled, Vernon started the car and headed home, not saying a word to anyone.


	4. First Night

Chapter 4: First Night

A dark figure appeared on the driveway to the Granger residence, appeared so suddenly it could only be done by magic. It was later than he wanted, or anticipated. After the mandatory end of year staff meeting, he had been summoned by Lord Voldemort, and that creature loved to hear himself talk. Once that was done, Dumbledore sent him a message that he expected a report immediately.

So here he was, hours late for a very important meeting and his temper was close to exploding, something he didn't want to happen right now. Add on top of that that he couldn't even tell his husband what he was doing without arousing suspicion. Though with recent events, they could possibly be together again soon.

On that note, he reached the front door and rang the bell. A moment later, the door was opened by a rather pretty female. He managed a tired smirk for his old friend.

"Good evening, Jean," he said quietly. "Sorry I'm late. Certain things came up."

"It's alright," Mrs. Granger smiled. "Why don't you come in, they're waiting for you."

"Thank you," he nodded and entered the house, following the woman down the hall. "How are they?"

"They're fine," she shook her head. "Though, some of them came with warning instructions, and you have to go to the Preventers and fill out some paperwork."

"I'll do that tomorrow," he rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Right now, I just want to take them home."

"Alright," she paused outside a door. "They're in here, just take it slow, okay?"

She pushed open the door to the den, where the children were currently talking with Mr. Granger. Four sets of eyes turned toward the door. There was a soft gasp from the only female in the room as she recognized the newcomer.

"Children," Mrs. Granger said, drawing most of the attention to herself, "your guardian has finally arrived. Allow me to introduce Mr. Severus Snape."

"Hermione," the Potions Master said calmly, effectively cutting her off before she began, "I will answer your questions later, right now you will go upstairs and start packing your things. I will be up momentarily to assist you."

The bushy haired girl looked like she wanted to argue for a moment, but with a huff got up and stomped out of the room. Once she was gone, he turned his attention to the two former pilots. He surveyed both of them from head to foot, before dark eyes locked with blue.

"Well, it's obvious you are Aries," he gave a wry chuckle. "You look just like him." Then he glanced at the raven haired teen. "And you are?"

"I am Chang Wufei," he bowed slightly in respect. "And I would like to thank you for allowing me to stay in your home."

"Right," Snape nodded, "you're Regulus' brat. Your uncle is going to be unbearable once I inform him you have come to stay. Now, I am assuming that your belongings are around here somewhere, I suggest you retrieve them, we'll be leaving in ten minutes. If you'll excuse me, I need to go assist my willful daughter in her packing."

With that he left the den and made his way up the stairs. As he walked, he mentally began preparing himself for what was sure to be a battle of wills with the young witch. He really wished his husband was here to deal with their little Gryffindor. But then again, he hadn't exactly told his husband that both their children had been located and were coming home.

He sighed as he reached the appropriate door and knocked quietly. He heard some banging, as if something had fallen to the floor. A moment later, the door burst open as the bushy haired girl appeared.

"Oh, it's you," she glared up at him. "What do you want?"

"There is no need for hostility, Hermione," the Potions Master took a calming breath, now would not be the time to lose it.

"So, what?" she folded her arms across her chest. "You're allowed to be hostile for the past five years, but I'm not allowed to for five minutes?"

"You are so your father's daughter," he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I'm not saying you don't have a right to be upset. You do, and if I were in your shoes I would be equally as upset. However, at this moment, I want to gather your things and take you and your brother home. I promise I will answer all your questions in the morning, once we have all had a chance to calm down and get some sleep."

"Fine," she turned on her heel and went back inside the room and began gathering her belongings once again.

"Here, allow me," he entered the room and pulled his wand from his sleeve.

"Do I have a choice?" she sat down on the bed and glared.

"There really is no need for that, Hermione Eileen," he sighed, as he waved his wand and the items around the room began arranging themselves inside her school trunk.

"Can I at least ask where we're going and how we're getting here?" she tried to keep up her anger, but she couldn't help but be impressed with his casual display of advanced magic.

"We will be taking a portkey to my home in Cokeworth, Spinner's End," he explained as the final items packed themselves away. "With that being said," he levitated the trunk, "let's collect your brother and cousin and be on our way."

The young witch got up and followed the dour man back down the stairs to the den. Wufei and Heero were waiting, each with a duffle bag thrown over their shoulders. Snape lowered the trunk and pulled a small book from his pocket.

"If you three would please touch the portkey," he held it out and the three teens reached out and grabbed it. "Also, if you would be so kind as to keep a hold of your trunk, Hermione. Thank you, Jean, for everything. Spinner's End."

At his final words, they felt a tug behind their navels and were gone.

888888

As soon as the car pulled into the drive of number four Privet Drive, Vernon Dursley cut the engine and headed into the house without a backward glance, terror still evident in his eyes. Petunia stared after him in confusion but then shook her head and motioned for Dudley to head into the house. She then turned to the four other members of her household as they emerged from the car.

"Boy," she snapped at Harry, though he could still tell something was off about it, and Dudley's words earlier were starting to sink in, "get your things into the house. Troy and Daniel are in your room. And don't make a sound, I don't want to hear you."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," the raven haired teen sighed quietly.

"Sorin, you're with me," she wrapped an arm around the blond's shoulders and ushered him into the house after her husband and son.

Harry rolled his eyes and made his way to the back of the car and opened the trunk. The two former pilots followed, not sure what he was doing, but also knowing they weren't going to leave him out there on his own.

Harry struggled to lift his school trunk out of the back before two pairs of hands joined him and it came easily out of the back of the car. Once it was out, he turned incredulous eyes on the two teens who had helped him, though neither of them had let go of the trunk yet and were now grabbing the three duffles as well.

"Lead the way, little bro," Duo waved him on. "We'll handle the trunk."

"Okay," the raven frowned slightly but headed into the house, too tired to argue.

He led the way up the stairs to his bedroom and opened the door for the other two. Trowa and Duo surveyed the room with rather blank expressions, neither of them were sure what to make of it, but knowing it was too small for three teenage boys. They didn't complain though, it was better than some of the places they'd slept in their lifetimes.

"Well, this is my room," Harry shrugged lamely, not sure what else to say.

"It's great," Duo said, giving an exaggerated grunt as he dropped his end of the trunk on the floor.

"I'll be right back," the unibanged teen set down his own end of the trunk and one of the duffles on his shoulder before slipping back into the hallway.

"So, how old are you anyway, baby bro?" the former Deathscythe pilot flopped down on the bed, testing it out.

"I'll be sixteen at the end of next month," emerald eyes narrowed into a glare. "So stop calling me your baby brother."

"You're still a squirt," the braided teen smirked, getting up to compare their heights, which weren't any different.

"Enough," Trowa said, coming back into the room. "We'll talk more in the morning. We should get some sleep."

"Right, Tro," Duo grinned.

The three of them prepared for bed as they usually did and then, in slight confusion and on Duo's insistence, all piled on the bed to sleep. Harry found himself sandwiched between his two brothers, but found he was too tired to protest and was asleep within minutes, the events of the past few weeks finally catching up to him. Duo and Trowa waited until the other teen had drifted off before allowing themselves to do the same. They weren't sure why, but they both had a strong urge to protect their raven haired brother, and nothing in the world would stop them from that goal.

888888

The portkey landed the four of them in a dark room that seemed to close in on the teens due to the lack of substantial light. Snape pulled his wand and a moment later, the room was illuminated by the fire now burning cheerily in the hearth. He then turned to the three teens.

"Welcome to my home, Spinner's End," he gestured to the room. "Pardon the state of things, I only live here a few months out of the year, as I am a teacher at a boarding school. I will give you a tour tomorrow, right now, I'm going to show you to the rooms you will be staying in."

He led them through the door on the right hand wall and up the stairs. At the top of the stairs was a hallway with two doors on either side.

"There are only three bedrooms at present," he gave a tired sigh. "Another thing to add to my ever growing to do list. Bathroom is the first door on the right, mine is across the hall on the left, Hermione will be in the one next to mine, leaving the last one for you two boys to share. Now, I am asking you all to go to bed, I have had a very long day with more meetings than I care to discuss, especially with minors. I am going to bed, I expect you three to do so as well. Hermione, I promised I would answer your questions tomorrow, now get your Gryffindor ass in bed."

The girl's mouth snapped shut with an audible click and she turned on her heel, grabbed her trunk, and slammed the door behind her. The two former Gundam pilots watched the byplay with raised eyebrows. Clearly these two knew each other well.

"Goodnight, boys," the Potions Master nodded at them before disappearing into his own bedroom.

Heero and Wufei shared a look. After a moment, they both shrugged and went into their room. Hopefully, they'd get some answers on the morrow.

888888

At half past midnight, Trowa was roused from his sleep by the slow creeping of the door inching inward. The former Heavyarms pilot had his gun in his hand and aimed at the portal before it made it very far. He half hoped the disturbance hadn't woken his brothers, but if the glint next to Duo's head was any indication, the braided teen was up as well. Though, it looked like Harry was managing to sleep through it.

"Who's there?" he asked quietly, not wanting to wake the raven but needing answers.

"It's Quatre" the blond's voice was barely a whisper, which the former clown was grateful for. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Trowa lowered his gun, clicked on the safety, and stashed in back beneath the pillow. He shared a look with Duo, who nodded and shifted to the very edge of the bed, pulling Harry flush against him. The unibanged teen moved as well, spooning up against the little raven, making room for his best friend. A moment later, the blond was in the room and making his way cautiously toward the bed in the dark, having not turned on a light, not that any of the pilots need one anyway.

"What's wrong?" Trowa craned his neck to peer over his shoulder.

"I can't sleep," the former Sandrock pilot muttered quietly. "Heero's gone."

"Hm," the other nodded, he knew that feeling all too well. "We'll be back with him soon. We won't be here long. We'll get Harry out of here and go find him, and Wufei."

"I hope you're right, Trowa," the blond sniffed and made himself as comfortable as he could in the limited space. "I hope you're right."


	5. The Woes of Petunia Dursley

Chapter 5: The Woes of Petunia Dursley

 

The next morning, Petunia Dursley found the four boys still entangled on the bed. A faint smile pulled at her lips at the sight, though she wasn’t sure why her son was there but now wasn’t the time to investigate. Vernon was still in the house and she needed to get them up before he left for work, or there’d be hell to pay. Before she could move into the room, however, a bright green eye zeroed in on her over the shoulder of the tall unibanged teen.

“Don’t wake them,” Trowa said quietly, the smooth timbre not disturbing the other three on the bed.

Petunia shook her head, her eyes conveying her apology. She couldn’t do that. Vernon expected Harry to make his breakfast, so he could have a good yell at him before work. That had been the way of things for most of the past fifteen years. The one visible green eye narrowed slightly, though the rest of his face remained impassive.

“I’ll do it,” Trowa quickly untangled himself from the mass of bodies, causing Harry to whimper slightly and shift closer to Duo, who gladly pulled him closer like a teddy bear.

Petunia quickly covered her mouth, trying to hide the smile that threatened to blossom across her face, as tears sprang to her eyes. Even after all those years apart, the three of them still reacted the same way to each other. Her eyes shifted to the teen who had just gotten up, just to make sure he was really there, before turning around and closing the door to give him some privacy while he dressed.

Not five minutes later, the tallest of her nephews arrived in the kitchen, dressed in a green turtleneck and light blue jeans, and began pulling things out of the fridge without a word to his aunt. Petunia watched him in slight fascination, having thought he’d wake up Harry and Daniel and the three of them would come down together, not that he’d take on Harry’s chores himself. Though it being Troy, she shouldn’t have been that surprised, he had always looked out for the other two, even when they’d been infants.

Trowa continued making breakfast in silence, not sure why his aunt was still in the room. Why couldn’t she have made it herself? Why force Harry to do it? She obviously wasn’t incompetent in the kitchen, judging by the size of her husband and son.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry stumbled into the kitchen, dressed in Dudley’s hand-me-downs as usual, and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Quatre hot on his heels, looking for all the world like he was trying to stop the little raven from doing what he was planning.

“Sorry, Aunt Petunia,” the bespectacled boy muttered with a yawn, moving over to the fridge. “I’ll have breakfast ready soon.”

“Sit,” the unibanged teen went over and began directing him to the table, nodding for the blond to do the same. “I’ve got breakfast.”

Harry blinked owlishly at him, not quite sure what to make of this enigma of a brother he had received. He didn’t argue though, since Aunt Petunia was letting the taller teen do it.

“Harry,” Trowa turned slightly toward his brother, still stirring whatever he had on the stove, “could you go wake up Duo? Tell him I made breakfast, he’ll get up.”

The dark haired teen’s brow furrowed slightly, but he moved to do as requested, the silence in the kitchen was beginning to get to him anyway. He made his way quietly up the stairs, knowing his uncle wouldn’t be up for another ten minutes at least and he didn’t want to the one to wake him. He slipped into his room and saw his brother sprawled across the small bed, his braid beginning to come undone at certain points. He wondered idly why Duo kept it that way, but quickly shook it off, it wasn’t his place to ask.

Harry shook his head slightly, and approached the bed on silent feet. He leaned over and reached out a hand to shake one of the bare shoulders. Before he could, however, a hand captured his wrist and pulled him down, effectively pinning him to the bed, a gun pointed at his temple. Wide emerald eyes met hard amethyst, before the latter softened and the gun moved away from his head.

“God, Harry,” Duo rubbed is neck sheepishly, pulling the other teen into a tight, one armed hug, “don’t sneak up on me like that. I could’ve killed you.”

“Sorry,” Harry said rather breathlessly, burying his head in the shoulder in front of him, willing himself not to shed the tears pooling on his lashes, he’d not been that scared in a long time, not even facing Voldemort at the Ministry. “I didn’t mean to. Trowa sent me up here to wake you up.”

“Next time,” the braided teen pulled back slightly, looking into the watery green depths, “just call from the door. That’s what the guys did. It’s less likely to get you shot.”

“I’ll remember that,” Harry sniffed, rubbing his sleeves over his eyes, trying to hide the evidence from his brother. “Anyway,” he straightened up, “Trowa says breakfast is ready.”

“Tro cooked?” a grin spread across the heart-shaped face. “Sweet! Let’s go.”

He grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him out of the room, not bothering to get dressed. It was all Harry could do to keep up with the braided teen as he flew down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Petunia looked up as the pair scrambled into the kitchen, her eyes narrowed in disapproval as she eyed her nephew’s state of dress, or rather lack thereof. Trowa turned slightly, but only shook his head at his brother’s actions, knowing no one would be able to change the self-proclaimed Shinigami. Duo seemed oblivious to all this as he made his way over to the table, still pulling Harry along for the ride, and took a seat.

The auburn haired teen turned from the stove and quickly located the flatware. He placed five settings on the table, one in front of each of the other four and one for himself, leaving two on the counter for his uncle and Dudley. He then began scooping eggs and sausage onto the plates, Duo’s and Harry’s portions slightly larger than his, Quatre’s, or his aunt’s, still managing to leave a generous amount on the stove.

“Awwwwwww,” the braided teen pouted slightly as he looked down at his plate. “Tro-waaa, there’s no bacon.”

“You’ll live, Duo,” the unibanged teen said quietly, picking up his fork and starting in on his own plate.

Harry quickly began eating, knowing if his uncle showed up he’d be forced to leave the table. As he ate, he watched his two brothers curiously. He wasn’t sure what to make of either of them. True, they’d talked the previous evening, but there was still so much he didn’t know. In fact, he wasn’t even sure what was so special about them, only what little Vernon had let slip about the notorious Gundam pilots on occasion, and what Hermione had said.

Duo was also watching his brother as he ate, only his thoughts were far from pleasant. The raven haired teen ate in a similar fashion to himself, one the other pilots loved to tease him about but was impossible to break. His arm was curled around his plate, the fork in constant motion as if he wasn’t sure how long the food was actually going to stay in front of him. The braided teen had learned that method on the streets, not knowing if he’d even have a next meal, but Harry shouldn’t have that habit, considering he’d lived with family his whole life. Family was supposed to protect and care for one another.

Trowa kept an eye on both his brothers, making sure they ate what they were given while the rest of his attention was on the woman sitting across from them. He could tell his aunt disapproved of Duo’s choice to come downstairs in his boxers, but the fact that she hadn’t said anything gave her some points in his book. He hoped to have a long talk with her later, as some of her actions and mannerisms contradicted one another.

Quatre, meanwhile, was having some difficulty concentrating on the food in front of him. He managed to keep it under the table, but his hand kept twitching, itching to reach up and rub at his heart from all the different emotions pouring off the set of brothers.

Not long after the boys had finished eating what was given them, there was a sound like thunder coming from the direction of the other room. A moment later, Vernon Dursley entered the kitchen and took his seat at the head of the table. His beady, blue eyes landed on Harry, who had just set down his fork.

“Boy!” Vernon snapped. “Get my food! You know better than to eat before Dudley and I have had our fill!”

“I’m sorry, Uncle Vernon,” Harry bowed his head and scrambled to his feet. “I’ll get your breakfast now.”

The three former pilots watched the raven do just as he’d said and laid a plate in front of the obese man. He then went over and grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee, once again setting it in front of their uncle.

“Now,” Vernon said, eyeing his nephew disapprovingly, “I expect you to do as you’re told today. I won’t tolerate any cheek from you just because we have guests.”

“Yes, Uncle Vernon,” Harry nodded dully, before his eyes lit up slightly. “If that’s all, I’d like to go write a letter now. I need to tell my godfather about my brothers.”

Vernon’s face, which had started to purple as his nephew continued talking, took on a very pasty color as what he was saying actually sunk in. The three pilots subtly shared a confused look, but decided they’d question him about it later.

“Go,” Vernon waved him off hastily. “Tell him whatever you like. We didn’t do anything to you.”

Harry smirked slightly, reminding the former terrorists slightly of their fearless leader, before sending them a look and tossing his head in the direction of the door, indicating they should follow him. The trio did as instructed and followed the raven haired teen out into the hallway and up to the bedroom the brothers shared, none of them saying a word.

“Oh that was too fun,” Harry laughed, as they gained the sanctuary of the room. “He won’t dare do anything while I’ve got that hanging over his head.”

“What?” Duo asked, sharing a look with Trowa. “Is your godfather that scary?”

“Only to Uncle Vernon,” emerald eyes danced with mirth. “Of course, he thinks he’s an escaped convict, which he is, but he was recently cleared of all charges, but Uncle Vernon doesn’t know that.”

“Cool!” the braided teen laughed, finally understanding. “So you really gonna write him and tell him about us?”

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “He’d probably remember the two of you. He was my, our dad’s best friend. And anyway, we have about half an hour before Uncle Vernon leaves for work and it’s safe to wander around again.”

Harry sat down at the desk in the room and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. He pursed his lips in thought for a moment, not sure what he’d be able to put in writing. Finally, he sighed and dipped the quill in the ink and set it to paper, Duo looking over his shoulder all the while.

_Padfoot,_

_I hope this finds you well, and you’re not too bored. I’m doing good, still enduring, but with you at my back it makes things easier._

_Anyway, I wanted to let you know that Prongs’ other foals are here. Okay, not all of them, one of them went home with Mione, for… reasons. I do really want to talk to you about that, cause apparently Prongs liked to visit other fields. Anyway, you should come see them, they’re cute._

_On another note, Mione’s doing a twin thing now. Weird, I know, but maybe a male Mione wouldn’t be so bad. My aunt also has another brat. Not my uncle’s though. It’s nice, though to have a nice cousin. Isn’t the FRA great!_

_I know you’ll have many questions, but I think that’s about all that’s fit to write._

_Your godson_

“That’s a strange letter,” Duo frowned, reading over his brother’s shoulder. “It doesn’t make any sense, unless you know what’s going on.”

“It will to Sirius,” Harry cocked his head to the side innocently. “I can’t just put anything into a letter. At this point in time, it’s very possible that it could be intercepted and the information used by our enemies.”

“I can understand that,” the braided teen nodded. “So, we gonna send it as soon as Uncle Pig leaves?”

“No,” Harry barely held back a snicker. “I’m going to send it with Hedwig, as soon as she gets here, anyway.”

He’d let the snowy owl, that had been an eleventh birthday present from the Hogwarts groundskeeper, loose after he’d found out the Dursleys weren’t taking him straight home. He knew she’d find her way back, she’d never failed him yet. And sure enough, just as the loud bang of the front door sounded throughout the house, indicating his uncle’s departure for work, a large white owl swooped in through the bedroom window.

Two guns were trained on the bird as she landed gracefully on Harry’s shoulder. Large amber eyes gave the new teens a reproving glare before she turned her attention back to her master.

“Hey, girl,” he said, petting her feathers. “You two can put the guns away, it’s just Hedwig, my owl. Anyway,” he held up the, now rolled up, letter for the owl to see, “can you please take this to Sirius for me? Don’t give me that look,” the owl had given him a stern stare. “I know you just got back, but I really need to get this to Sirius. I’ll give you an extra treat when you get back.”

She gave a rather exasperated sounding hoot and extended her leg. With a smile, Harry tied the letter to her leg and sent her off back through the window. He then turned to his brothers and cousin, who were watching the owl disappear from sight.

“Well, shall we go down and see what Aunt Petunia has for us to do today?” he asked with a slight shake of his head.

“Yeah, sure,” Duo beamed, tearing his eyes away from the small speck that was his brother’s owl.

Harry led the other teens back down the stairs, after Duo had finally put some clothes on, and into the kitchen. The sight that greeted him was rather surprising. Dudley had apparently joined his parents while the four of them had been upstairs, but that wasn’t what surprised him. No, it was the fact that his overweight cousin and his aunt were busy doing the dishes. That had never happened in all the years he’d been a Privet Drive.

“Oh, there you four are,” Petunia said rather cheerfully. “Have a seat. Diddikins and I will be over in just a moment.”

“Mum!” Dudley rolled his eyes slightly at the nickname, and pulled a face so only the other boys could see.

Duo laughed as he plopped down in the seat he’d occupied earlier. Trowa and Quatre just shook their heads as they joined him at the table. Harry hesitated, still in a mild state of shock, before his brothers reached out and guided him into the empty seat between them. Not five minutes later, the two Dursleys were seated across from them, all with various drinks in their hands.

“So, did you boys have any plans for today?” Petunia asked, taking a dainty sip of her tea.

“Nope,” Duo shook his head, lifting his own mug of coffee to his lips. “Just thought we’d chill and get to know you good folks a bit better.”

“Actually,” Trowa looked up from where he’d been toying with his own coffee, “we wanted to ask some questions, if that’s alright?”

“Ask away, Troy,” she smiled kindly at the unibanged teen, a smile Harry knew she mainly reserved specifically for Dudley. “I have some as well, considering you were both presumed dead. And… and Soren was sent away.”

“We’ll answer what we can,” the braided teen beamed. “Let it not be said that Duo Maxwell lied.”

“What happened that you thought we were dead?” the tall former clown frowned slightly, they hadn’t covered that in their discussion with the others the previous evening.

“When you three were just babies,” Petunia sniffed slightly, “Lily and James, your parents, were attacked and killed. Harry was brought to our doorstep, with a note saying that he was the only one left of his family.”

“They weren’t there,” Harry shook his head adamantly.

“How would you know that?” Dudley looked at him curiously. “You wouldn’t remember that, would you?”

“You remember the dementors,” he met his cousin’s eyes, who nodded and gave a slight shudder. “They force you to relive your worst memories. When I first came into contact with them, the worst memory I had was my parents’ death. I heard both their final moments, and they never mentioned either of you, they were just worried about me. Having gone through that memory, I know they would have worried about the others’ safety as well, considering they were willing to die for mine.”

“You’re right, Harry,” his aunt gave him a watery smile. “They both loved you three so much. You’d never have found anyone more proud of you than James, except perhaps Sirius, though that always confused me, and Lily would dote on you three hand and foot.”

“Maybe,” Duo scratched his chin in thought, “maybe they were more concerned about Harry, since he was just a baby and all.”

Petunia barely managed to keep herself from laughing outright at that statement, “You seem to be under the misguided impression, Daniel, that you and Troy are older than Harry.”

“What?!” the braided teen looked at her in disbelief, his brothers sharing the sentiment. “You mean this squirt’s older than us?”

“Not at all,” she chuckled. “Troy is the eldest, by about half an hour, then you, Daniel, and Harry was born third, roughly forty-five minutes after Troy.”

“I thought you hated my mum,” Harry cut in, not sure what the hell was going on with his aunt. “Why in the hell would you know when her triplets were born if you never talked to her?”

“It’s true,” Petunia sighed, placing her cup down quietly. “Lily and I had our differences, especially after she went to Hogwarts and I was refused admittance.”

“What?!” the raven haired teen looked at her in disbelief.

“Yes,” she shook her head, a slight smile on her face. “I wanted to go to school with Lily, and even wrote Dumbledore, asking to be allowed in. However, I was not able to go, as I have no magic.

“We did not get along during her seven years of schooling,” she continued quietly. “It was my fault, and I knew that, but I couldn’t let it go. She was doing extraordinary things, and I was jealous because I couldn’t do them as well. I finished school around the same time she did, and then went on to marry Vernon, while she went and married James, though I’m just glad she didn’t marry that Snape boy.”

“Whoa, wait,” Harry held up his hand, his face slightly green. “You don’t mean Severus Snape, do you? My mum was not close to him, was she?”

“How would you know Severus Snape?” she gave him a funny look. “He used to live in our hometown when we were little, and he was the one who kept filling Lily’s head with stories of the wizarding world before they headed off to school. I’m sure if I looked in the attic I could find the box of pictures my mother took of the two of them over the years, they were practically inseparable until after their fifth year of school. In fact, I do believe he is Troy’s godfather.”

“Oh god, I’m going to be sick,” Harry banged his head on the table. “You’re telling me that that greasy git is somehow connected to my family?”

“How do you know Snape?” Petunia scowled at the description, it fit the young man she remember perfectly.

“He’s my Potions professor,” he said to the table. “And he hates me.”

“Hmm,” her lips pursed in thought. “I’ll have to send a letter to him. Anyway, as I was saying, it was right after I had Dudley that it happened. I had a very bad case of postpartum depression. Vernon was always at work, or drinking and shouting; I was constantly taking care of an infant; Lily was unattainable; and my parents were dead; I had no one to turn to. I don’t know, to this day, how your mother found out about it, but she stormed into the house, seven months pregnant, got Dudley dressed and into a carrier, and proceeded to drag me from the house. We ended up at a small café down the road and we started talking. It was like no time had passed and nothing had ever come between us.

“We met every day for two weeks,” she shook her head sadly. “In that time, she convinced me to leave Vernon and move in with her. This also includes Soren’s story as well, because in the first week of living at the Potters’, I met his father.”

“Mum, you left dad?” Dudley blinked at her in shocked confusion.

“I did,” she nodded. “I was actually in the process of divorcing him when Soren was born.”

“If you were that close to being free of him, why did you come back?” the larger teen banged his fist on the table in anger, causing the others to tense in anticipation. “I know you’ve never been happy here, so why?”

“I had no choice, Duddy,” tears filled her blue eyes as she pulled her son into a hug. “He threatened to take you away from me, and he had the lawyers to back him up. Remus and I discussed it at length and we decided it was best that I go back, at least for awhile, I knew that, even with everything going on there, that Soren would be well taken care of, but I couldn’t guarantee that with you and Vernon.”

“I’m sorry, Mum,” Dudley held his mother tight.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Petunia gave a watery smile.

“Wait,” Harry held up his hand, interrupting the moment. “You don’t mean Remus Lupin, do you?”

“For you to know his last name, you’ve obviously met him,” she pulled away from her son and dabbed at her eyes with a napkin. “Dare I ask how?”

“He was my Defense Against the Dark Arts professor in third year,” the raven sighed, raking his hands through his hair.

“At least he’s doing well for himself,” she sniffed, smiling bitterly. “Anyway, Lily and I became close again. About a week after I moved in with them, I moved in with Remus. It was a whirlwind romance, and with Sirius and James in the picture, there was no stopping it. Then, on July 31st A.C. 180, just after midnight, I got an owl from James.” Here she paused, reached into her pocket, withdrew a rumpled piece of parchment, and handed it to Harry. “Here, you can read it.”

_Tuney! Lils had TRIPLETS! Three of them! All boys! She said I needed to tell you! There’s Troy Remus, Daniel Sirius, and Harry James! Troy was born at 10:30, Danny at 11, and Harry at 11:45! Oh, she was also wondering if you’d be Troy’s godmother? We’ve got Sniv… I mean Snape, acting as his godfather. Harry’s godparents are Padfoot and Cissa. Danny’s are Moony and Minerva. Well, other than that, have Moony bring you by in the morning so you can see them. Lils wants you to bring Dudders too! Till tomorrow, James Potter_

“Damn, what was he on?” Duo scratched the back of his head. “And where can I get some?”

“Duo,” Trowa said quietly.

“Fine,” the braided teen began scooting away from his older brother. “I’m just kidding, shesh. Ya don’t have to take my head off. So what we need to do is contact one of these five people and find out what happened to us. One of them is bound to know something.”

“I’ve already contacted Padfoot,” Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly. “He is my godfather after all. Anyway, who’s Cissa? Though I don’t know if I can take any more surprises today.”

“Hmm, let me think,” Petunia frowned in thought. “She’s a blonde woman. I do believe she is Sirius’ cousin. Lily was the godmother to her son as well. Oh yes, that’s it: Narcissa Malfoy.”

Harry, who had just taken a drink of water, spit it out all over the table. Duo reached over and clapped him on the back, making sure he didn’t choke. He coughed a few times before looking incredulously at his aunt.

“You’re telling me,” he scowled, “that Narcissa Malfoy is my godmother?! My life is over!”

“Stop being so melodramatic, Harry,” his aunt huffed. “She is a very lovely woman. I had the opportunity to meet her on several occasions, which brings me back to my story. The next day, I got to see the three of you for the first time. You were still at the hospital, St. Mungo’s. After she was released from the hospital, Lily and I met up about once a week, only we made it a sort of play date for the four of you, occasionally Narcissa would join us with her son. Oh, and Sirius’ children as well.”

“What?” he asked resignedly.

“He’s had a set of twins, Aries and… Hermione? Or maybe that was your friend’s name wasn’t it? Maybe it was Artemis,” she shook her head. “Anyway, During that time, I also found out I was pregnant with Soren,” she turned to her other son. “Remus was so worried when he found out, given his condition.”

“You are seriously okay with his condition?” Harry asked incredulously, deciding to ignore the new information about his godfather for the moment, he’d come back to it later, preferably with the man himself.

“Remus Lupin is the nicest man I have ever had the pleasure of meeting,” Petunia glared at him. “Anyway, the pregnancy was really hard on me. If it hadn’t been for Lily and Snape I probably would’ve lost him. As it was, I went into labor three months early and was admitted to St. Mungo’s. The healers managed to save both of us, thankfully. For about the next six months or so we were all so happy.

“However, all that changed when Lily and James went into hiding, shortly after you three had your first birthday. As I explained earlier, I left Soren with Remus, took Dudley and returned to Vernon. The next thing I knew, Harry was on my doorstep with a note from Dumbledore.”

“Damn,” Duo leaned back so his chair only rested on the back two legs. “We really need to get in touch with the godparents. Anyone got their phone numbers? Cause I’d really like to know why I had to run the streets of L2 and Trowa was raised by those mercs.”

“Excuse me?” Petunia blinked in shock, she did not hear what she thought she just heard, it was unfathomable.

Bang, bang, bang. All eyes swiveled in the direction of the door, though none of them could see it from the kitchen. Duo and Trowa instinctively reached for their guns, old habits and all that.

“I’ll be right back,” Petunia said quietly, pushing rapidly to her feet.

Before she could leave the room, however, they all heard the door crash open and slam against the wall in the hall. Both former pilots were now on their feet, guns raised, and pointed at the kitchen door, ready to take out the intruders. Quatre grabbed both Dudley and Harry and pulled them toward the back door, ready to make a break for it if necessary.

“Where are they?!” growled a rough voice that Harry almost recognized.

“Quiet you,” another familiar voice admonished. “Tuney! Harry! Anyone home?”


	6. The Snape Household

Chapter 6: The Snape Household

 

Severus Snape’s eyes snapped open. Something was wrong. He wasn’t sure what had caused it, but the wards on his back door had been triggered. He sat up and glanced at the clock on his night stand. Why would someone be trying to break in at six o’clock in the morning?

With a frown, he got out of bed and picked up his wand. He silently summoned his dressing robe and headed for his door. As he cleared the threshold, his brain finally decided to catch up with him. His house was too well protected for a Muggle to attempt a break in, and a wizard would either floo or Apparate. And on that note, he remembered that he had actually set those particular wards the previous night to make sure the children now in his care would not leave the house.

He sighed heavily as he picked up the pace down the stairs to the kitchen. If one of those brats, namely Hermione, had decided it was a good idea to leave the premises than they would find themselves scrubbing cauldrons for the rest of the summer.

His thoughts came to a screeching halt as he saw his son standing at the stove, obviously making breakfast, if the food items spread over the counter were any indication.

“Coffee?” the shaggy haired brunet asked quietly, back still to the door.

“Did you go outside?” the Potions Master deflected.

“Wufei did,” Heero shrugged. “He’s in the garden training.”

“I see,” Severus shook his head, he hadn’t even considered that as a possibility, but it would make sense, considering where Regulus had chosen to settle down. “Coffee would be appreciated.”

“Hn,” the teen nodded, pointed at the cupboard to the right of the stove and levitating a mug onto the counter. He picked up the pot off the stove, pouring the dark liquid into the cup. As he replaced the coffee on the stove, he directed the mug over to the man who was his father.

Dark eyes watched the whole process in amazement. How had this boy learned such advanced magic? Wandless magic wasn’t even taught at Hogwarts. He shook his head as the cup floated smoothly over to him. He took it cautiously and then leaned his shoulder against the doorframe.

“You can do wandless magic?” he more stated, but it could be considered a question.

“Yeah,” Prussian blue eyes finally left the stove. “First lesson I ever had I was given a wand, told to take an end in each hand and break it in half, and that’s how I was told you use a wand. From there, perfection was demanded, whether magic, guns, artillery, Gundams, so that’s what was given.”

“Who raised you?” Severus asked incredulously.

“His name was Odin Lowe,” Heero began levitating dishes out of the cabinets and placing the food on them. “He was a mercenary and assassin. After he died, Dr. J took me in. I think he was worse than Odin, only he didn’t know about magic.”

“Right,” the Potions Master sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “If I recall correctly, James was in charge of placing you. He would pick someone like that, just to spite me.”

“Why?”

“While James and I may have tolerated each other for the sake of our spouses, he was not above his little jokes,” Severus shook his head.

“Not what I meant,” the teen countered. “Why were we, my sister and I, sent away if you were here this entire time?”

The dour man closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, finally pushing off the wall and taking a seat at the small table, “That is a question I will answer, but not until Hermione is here as well. I do not want to have to explain it more than once.”

“Hn,” he nodded, that made sense. “How do you know her?”

“I am a teacher at Hogwarts, an elite magic school,” Snape chuckled ruefully. “Your sister has attended there for the past five years. I am loathe to say I am not her favorite professor, but there are reasons for that, which I will explain later.”

“Breakfast is ready,” he changed the subject, idly directing the food over to the table. “I’ll get Wufei.”

As he disappeared out the back door, his twin sister stumbled in from the other room, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Severus chose to remain quiet at present, there was no use antagonizing the young Gryffindor at the moment. A moment later, the two boys reentered the house and they all sat down to eat.

Nothing much was said as they broke their fast. Once everyone had eaten their fill, Severus directed the dishes to clean themselves before turning his full attention to the teens.

“Before we begin our discussion,” the Potions Master locked gazes with his daughter, who huffed slightly in annoyance. “I’d like to go over a few things first. The first of which are ground rules. Now there aren’t going to be many, as this is your home not a prison. I’m not going to forbid you from going anywhere, per se, but I am going to place some restrictions, specifically on my potions lab. I am not saying you can’t go down there, but I am saying that you do need to speak with me before going down. This is for your protection, as some of the potions I make are highly volatile, Hermione.”

“Excuse me, sir,” the bushy haired girl cut in, “I would like to point out that we are not in school and I am not a troublemaker.”

A dark brow rose at that.

“Okay, I do tend to get into trouble a lot,” she rolled her eyes. “In my defense, Harry is a trouble magnet, and Ron is an instigator. There have only been two times when I actually suggested that we break the rules, when we made Polyjuice Potion and the forming of the D.A. last year.”

“Potter assured me he wasn’t making Polyjuice Potion in your fourth year,” Severus gave her a calculated look, if he wanted to he could get all the dirt on Potter. “Besides, it was proven that it was that imposter Barty Crouch Jr. who had been stealing from my stores.”

“I wasn’t talking about fourth year, I was talking about… second,” she trailed off when she realized that if she kept running her mouth she could get the three of them in really big trouble.

“Are you telling me,” he leaned back in his chair, a contemplative look on his face, “that you brewed a successful Polyjuice Potion in your second year?”

“Yes,” she squeaked out, determined not to say anything else.

“Impressive,” he shook his head. “However, we should get back to the rules. Second rule, I will not forbid you from leaving the house, but please do not leave the property. There are powerful wards around the property to keep out intruders, and more to the point there are people out there who would love nothing more to take any one of you and use you against me. And Wufei, perhaps later you and I can go over what you require in a dojo and I will create a space for you to use.”

“Thank you,” the raven haired teen said, slightly taken aback.

“You are welcome,” Severus nodded. “I believe that, for now, that will do for the rules. Anything else, I will address as it arises.” He then took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, “Alright, one at a time, you may ask your questions and I will answer them to the best of my ability. Now, ladies first.” He motioned for Hermione to ask one of her many questions.

“Okay,” she nodded after a moment, apparently deciding which one to ask first. “Why have you been so mean to me for the past five years? If you’re supposed to be my father then why?”

“As you know,” he rubbed the bridge of his nose, “I have a position in this war, it is the same one I had before the brief reprieve of the past fourteen years. As such, I could not be seen to show favoritism to a supposed Muggleborn. So most of what I have done is for your protection, and the rest is because I demand perfection from my children, and you have risen to the challenge amicably. Heero, your turn.”

“Why were we separated and given up?” Prussian blue eyes locked and held the dark gaze.

“That story actually begins before you were born,” the Potions Master sighed. “The year you were born, I overheard a prophecy about the Dark Lord. As a spy I had to report, at least in part, what I heard. However, this prophecy not only pertained to our family, but our friends as well. So when you were all about six months old, we all sat down and decided what to do to protect all of you. It was decided that we would each take one of you and send you somewhere else, and only the one who hid the child would know where they were. We also decided that it would be best if none of the parents knew where their own children were hidden, the only exception being Hermione, because I know that no one would ever suspect that I, a Death Eater, would hide my child among the Muggles.

“You were actually the first to be hidden,” he glanced at the single female. “Regulus and Wufei were the next to go, Wufei did not fit into the parameters of the prophecy, but Regulus wanted out of the Death Eaters, so we helped him fake his death and he left for the colonies. The next to go was Troy Potter, Remus Lupin was in charge of his placement. Then Sirius took Daniel. Lily was next, and she was supposed to be in charge of Aries placement, but something came up with her sister, and she was unable to, so it fell to James. Harry was supposed to be taken somewhere by his godmother, but Voldemort attacked before it could happen.”

“Wait,” Hermione interrupted. “Harry told me the prophecy, and it says _‘The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.’_ Not that I put much stock in Divination, but even if you are my father and you defied the Dark Lord three times, my birthday is in September, there is no feasible way that I fall into the seventh month stipulation.”

“While I have no patience for the Art myself,” Snape shook his head, “I do know that there are various branches of Divination. Each branch holds to different time variants. The Gregorian calendar has July as the seventh month, however, the lunar calendar follows no such manmade stipulations. You and your brother were born on August 7th, which coincidentally fell toward the end of the seventh lunar month the year you were born. As for your birthday being in September, I believe the Grangers, in a stroke of genius, said it was later to better protect you. That being said, however, the prophecy still applies to Harry Potter, as the Dark Lord marked him as his equal. Now, Hermione, I believe it is Wufei’s turn to ask a question,” dark eyes turned to the former Shenlong pilot.

“Where is my uncle?” the raven haired teen asked. “I have not seen him since I was thirteen, before my father died, and I would like to talk to him.”

“You and I both, young man,” the Potions Master sighed. “I will be contacting him in a moment. Now, I believe all the important information has been discussed, and on that note I need to go to London and fill out some paperwork. Come to think of it, your father will have to do that as well. But he can do that at a later point. Can I trust the three of you not to destroy the place while I am gone?”

Both boys nodded, but Hermione scowled at him.

“Wait, who is our other father?” she asked incredulously.

“Did I not mention his name?” a dark brow rose as a smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth. “I guess I thought it was obvious. Your other father is Sirius Black.”

With that, he made his way upstairs to prepare for his trip to London, leaving a gaping young witch in his wake.


	7. To the Rescue

Chapter 7: To the Rescue

 

Sirius Black sat in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place quietly fuming. The rest of the Order of the Phoenix, minus Severus Snape, had just left from their most recent meeting. That wasn’t the reason for his ire though, though the absence of his husband was mildly disconcerting. No, his ire was reserved solely for the aged Headmaster of Hogwarts. That bastard was refusing to let him go retrieve his godson. The senile old coot didn’t have a leg to stand on now. The Azkaban escapee had recently been cleared of all charges by the new Minister of Magic himself, and all his titles and estates had been restored to him. Which meant, legally, he was the guardian of one Harry James Potter.

“Calm down, Padfoot,” Remus Lupin said, joining him at the table, having just seen Tonks to the door. “We’ll get Harry here, don’t worry about it.”

“How can you say that, Moony?” the dog Animagus scowled. “You know as well as I do that Harry hates it with those Muggles. Why is Dumbledore being such an asshole about him coming to live here?”

“Petunia’s not bad and you know it,” the werewolf sighed, rubbing his temples.

“But Vernon is that bad, and you know it,” Sirius countered.

“You’re right,” Remus couldn’t help but agree, “but think about it this way, Sirius, at least you’ll get to see him all next school year.”

“Yeah,” the dark haired man shook his head. “Don’t forget, you’re coming with me. I’m not taking care of all those brats on my own.”

“I wouldn’t dream of letting you,” a smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. “And apparently, nor would Dumbledore and the school governors.”

“Gotta point there,” Sirius finally managed to pull off a smile. “KREACHER!”

“Master called?” the normally cranky house elf bowed as he appeared before the Black heir.

“What did you find out today?” he asked. “Anything new on your front?”

“Yes, Master Sirius,” Kreacher nodded emphatically. “That traitor brat and his wretched sister were talking in the parlor during the meeting. The bitch said she was being taught to brew a love potion to use on Master Sirius’ godson. The traitor said that once they had Master Sirius’ godson in love with the bitch, his money would be theirs. And he’d then claim the Muggleborn girl.”

“Hmm,” the Black heir scratched his chin in thought. “We’ll have to keep an extra close eye on Harry around those two. If I can get a message to him, I can convince Severus to brew an antidote for him, and Kreacher, I want you to check anything that might come into contact with Harry from them. That means I want you to intercept his birthday presents from them, and once he returns to school, you are to check anything he eats or drinks, just in case.”

“Yes, Master Sirius,” the elf bowed. “That will be a great honor for poor Kreacher.”

And with a crack, the house elf was gone. Sirius turned to his best friend, a wide grin stretching across his face. Just then a large snowy owl swooped into the room. Both men smiled at the familiar bird, recognizing her as Harry’s. As soon as she landed, she extended her leg, to which was attached a letter. As Sirius took it from her, she took flight, cuffing him upside the head in the process, and headed back the way she’d come.

“I don’t think she was happy to deliver that letter,” Remus chuckled, watching his friend rub his abused head.

Sirius muttered darkly under his breath as he unrolled the parchment, “Look at that, it’s from Harry,” he said sarcastically. “Blah, blah, he’s bored, blah, blah, blah, Prongs’ foals, blah, blah, blah, something about Hermione, blah… Wait a minute. Prongs’ other foals? What the hell does he mean by that?”

“What?” Remus looked at him in confusion.

“Harry,” Sirius shook his head, “he says right here, ‘Prongs’ other foals are here. Okay, not all of them, one of them went home with Mione for… reasons.’”

“Let me see that,” the werewolf rolled his eyes and snatched the letter out of the other’s hands.

His eyes darted rapidly back and forth over the missive. His grip on the paper tightened the further he read, the words causing his heart rate to increase exponentially.

“I’m going to Privet Drive,” Remus stood up abruptly, his wand suddenly in his hand.

“Moony…” Sirius began, but it was too late, his friend had already Apparated away. “Damn him.”

A split second later, Sirius was joining Remus on the quiet suburban street that was Privet Drive. The dog Animagus was actually surprised the werewolf had had the presence of mind to Apparate into a small grove of trees, instead of right on the doorstep of number four.

“Remus,” Sirius hissed, trying to get the other to slow down. “You know we can’t just burst in there. We have to keep our heads about this. Tuney hasn’t seen us in almost fifteen years, you think she’s just going to welcome us graciously into her home?”

“I don’t care, Sirius,” Remus growled, sounding very much like the beast he turned into once a month. “I will get to the bottom of this. And if my family is in there, I will be taking them back, or there will be hell to pay.”

They had finally reached the door to number four and, with a sigh, Sirius raised his hand and knocked, knowing they couldn’t just burst in there as his friend was sure to do, not that he could really blame him though, he’d do the same if he found out his twins were found. However, Remus was exceedingly strong when in a rage and managed to shove him out of the way and slam the door open.

“Where are they?!” he growled.

“Quiet you,” Sirius gave him a glare and a smack to the arm. “Tuney! Harry! Anyone home?”

“Duo! Trowa!” Harry’s voice sounded from the kitchen. “Put the guns away! That’s my godfather!”

Sirius and Remus shared a look before pulling their wands and making their way to the kitchen. If someone had a gun in there than Harry and Petunia were in danger, and neither former Marauder was going to allow anything to happen to either of them. When they reached the kitchen door, Remus nodded, indicating he’d cover Sirius’ back as he entered. The dog Animagus took a deep breath and slammed the door open.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Duo and Trowa looked at their brother, both of them searching his face for any indication that he said wasn’t true. Finding none, they both holstered their guns and they all made their way back to their seats. Petunia remained on her feet, but hadn’t made it to the door before it swung open, bounced off the wall, and back into the face of the man who’d opened it.

“Bloody hell, that fucking hurt!” Sirius yowled in pain. “I’m gonna fucking turn this door into a bloody chicken.”

“Sirius Orion Black!” Remus and Petunia yelled at the same time.

“You threaten my door again,” Petunia continued, “and so help me god I’ll skin you alive, you stupid mutt!”

A moment later, the door opened again, this time more sedately, to reveal two rather sheepish looking men, Petunia gave them a stern nod before motioning them into the room. Remus and Sirius took seats at the table before the werewolf finally let out a calming breath and turned to the woman in the room.

“We’re sorry for bursting in like this, Petunia,” the former professor sighed, his eyes never quite meeting hers. “We shouldn’t have done that, especially after everything. However, Harry sent us a rather unbelievable message this morning and we had to come see if it were true.”

“Well, fortunately for you,” she turned away, unable to continue looking at him, “we were just about to call you.”

“Aww, Tuney, you’re so mean to us,” Sirius pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, hoping to break the tension in the process.

“What were you going to call about?” Remus asked curiously, finally flashing Harry a ghost of a smile as way of greeting.

“Well,” Harry chuckled nervously, “you see, um, what I said in my letter is true. The Muggle Preventers, um, found my brothers, among others”

“How is that possible?” the dog Animagus said loudly, running his hands through his hair irritatedly, locking eyes with the other man. “We agreed to split up the kids and send them god only fucking knows where, so no one would fucking find them, for the Muggles to find them? How did this fucking happen? Besides, when I went to check on Danny two years ago, the people I left him with were dead.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Duo held up his hands to stop the man. “You’re saying you took us away from our parents?”

“And you are?” the Black heir finally turned his attention to the two former pilots.

“Duo Maxwell,” he beamed, holding out his hand.

“Danny?” Sirius’ jaw fell open in shock, before he looked more closely at Trowa. “Troy? How is this possible?”

“How about this,” Trowa said quietly, “you tell us what you know and we’ll tell you what we know.”

“Fair enough, Troy,” Remus nodded. “I guess the best place to start would be when the three of you were about six months old. Your parents, along with myself, Sirius, and Severus, got together and decided it would be best if we split the five of you up and send you each to a location that only one of us would know.”

“Five?” the braided teen interrupted. “There’s only three of us.”

“Yeah,” Sirius shook his head. “My twins were included when we realized they fell within the parameters of the prophecy.”

“But Dumbledore said no one knew the prophecy,” Harry frowned.

“Dumbledore only believed that because that’s what Severus told him,” his godfather gave a roguish grin. “He’s been our spy within the Death Eaters since fifth year, and Jamie boy saved his life…”

“And he realized you were just pulling pigtails?” the werewolf rolled his eyes. “Freud would have a field day with you, Sirius Black. Anyway, when Severus overheard the prophecy, he told us. We in turn told him what to tell Voldemort and then he told Dumbledore what he’d told Voldemort.”

“And as smart as Dumbledore thinks he is,” Sirius snorted, “he knows nothing about Divination, and thanks to our resident Lunarologist, we know a bit more about monthly cycles than anyone.”

“That being said,” Remus shook his head, “the seventh lunar month didn’t end in July the year you were born, it extended into the first two weeks of August, and therefore would include Sirius’ twins, who were born on August 7th. Anyway, when Dumbledore suggested Lily and James go under the Fidelius Charm, we felt it wouldn’t be enough. So we each were put in charge of a child and would begin relocating them. Originally, I was in charge of Troy, Sirius was in charge of Daniel, and Severus had Harry, leaving Lily and James in charge of the twins. However, before we could begin the process, Petunia decided to go back to Vernon, and Lily decided that she should take Sorin instead of one of the twins. Severus, in turn, said he would hide his daughter, and while it would be risky for him to know her location, he had a place that no one would ever think he would hide his offspring.”

“Wait,” Harry shook his head, “when did Snape get a kid? I thought we were dealing with us, Sorin, or Quatre, or whatever he wants to go by, and Sirius’ kids, how does Snape enter into this picture?”

“I know you’re more intelligent than that, Harry,” Petunia rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to leave this one to you, Padfoot,” the werewolf sat back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. “Dig your own grave.”

“Well, you see, Harry,” Sirius chuckled nervously, “when two people love each other very much…”

“Skip the birds and the bees,” the braided teen shook his head. “The kid asked you a question old man, answer it.”

“Fine,” blue eyes narrowed slightly. “Severus and I are married, my kids are his kids. Happy now?”

“But… but you hate him,” Harry rubbed his head, he really didn’t think he could take any more surprises.

“That’s just an act we put on for everyone else,” Sirius sighed. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but it’s for his protection.”

“I need an aspirin,” green eyes closed as he laid his head on the table.

Without a word, Trowa reached out and began rubbing the back of his brother’s head and neck. Harry gave a quiet groan of appreciation and subtly moved in to the gentle touch. Duo watched the pair from the corner of his eye, but was surprised that he wasn’t feeling any jealousy over the situation, except that he wanted to do something for the kid too.

“I think we should get back to the explanation now,” the unibanged teen said quietly.

“Right,” Remus shook his head. “Well, I was in charge of Troy’s placement, so I discreetly approached two of our friends in the Order, they agreed and once they faked their deaths, they took you and disappeared.”

“Who?” Sirius asked with a frown.

“The Prewett brothers.”

“Gideon and Fabian?” Trowa’s one visible eye widened slightly.

“Yes,” the werewolf nodded.

“They were the two mercenaries who pretty much raised me and taught me magic,” the former Heavyarms pilot shook his head.

“Mercenaries?” Remus scoffed. “Of course they would go with that. That would also explain why I couldn’t find them after their letters stopped about five years ago.”

“That’s when they died, along with the rest of the mercenaries. I ended up going to space and then recently Une found me.”

“Well, that’s one story down,” Sirius shook his head. “We’ll get more information on that merc thing later. And I can’t believe you tricked me with the Prewetts. I taught those two everything they know. But all that aside, let’s move on to Danny, which makes it my story. Let’s see, I decided to take Daniel to a place that I felt no decent wizard in his right mind would dare to look.”

“L-2,” amethyst eyes widened as he made the connection.

“Exactly,” he beamed. “I left you in the care of a dear friend of mine from school, Helen Connor.”

“Wait,” Remus held up his hand. “Not the Helen from Hufflepuff who was your pretend on and off girlfriend for two years while you contemplated your sexuality and pretended to hate Severus?”

“One and the same,” Sirius shrugged. “After Hogwarts, she ran off to the colonies after some guy. She became a nun or something. Though from what I found out, two years ago, she died about seven years after I gave her Danny.”

“You mean Sister Helen, of the Maxwell Church?” Duo asked incredulously.

“Yeah, that was it,” the Black heir nodded. “Apparently, the church incident was considered a massacre after it was bombed.”

“She’s the one that told me my brothers were still alive,” the former Deathscythe pilot shook his head. “Right before she died.”

“You were there?” Remus stared at him, agape.

“No,” he shook his head sadly, his eyes downcast. “I was out trying to get a mobile suit for the rebel group holding the church hostage. I came back after the Alliance bombed it.”

“Why would you do that?” the werewolf shook his head, trying to process an eight year old stealing a huge piece of machinery like that.

“Cause I knew I could,” Duo shrugged, shaking his head slightly. “Ya see, before the church took me in at the age of six, I ran with a street gang for as far back as I can remember. Most of them were wiped out in the plague, though, but a few of us made it through. I became the leader after that, had to look after the rest of the kids.”

“You did what?!” all three adults in the room yelled in unison.

“It’s what I knew,” Duo shrugged, he’d come to terms with his lot in life a long time ago. “Then after the war, and the part I played in it, Lady Une decided I needed to be part of the FRA and here I am.”

“Duo,” Trowa stopped his ministrations on Harry and placed his hand on his other brother’s shoulder, offering him comfort.

“Thanks, Tro, I’m alright,” he gave a lopsided grin and reached up and placed his hand over the other, giving it a slight squeeze.

“So, now we know what happened to the two of you,” Sirius sighed. “Now, don’t take this the wrong way, I’m glad that you two are back and safe, but when I read Harry’s letter, I was kind of hoping he was talking about Fei. I should probably just accept that he died when the L5 colony exploded.”

“You’re not talking about our half brother, Wufei Chang, are you?” the unibanged teen asked quietly.

“How do you know about Fei?” the dog Animagus frowned. “You three barely even knew him, Reg took him away shortly after he was born.”

“Fei Fei was placed with us,” Duo shook his head.

“Then why isn’t he here?” he asked incredulously.

“He was placed at the same time as us,” Trowa rolled his eyes. “Lady Une gave him the choice of coming with us, or going with his cousin. He chose his cousin.”

“Wufei has only two cousins, my kids, Aries and Hermione.”

“Well, he did go home with Hermione and her twin brother,” Harry cut in rather snarkily. “Which I explained in my letter.”

Before another word could be spoken, the front door slammed open. All eyes turned to the entryway, most of them unsure as to who had entered the house in such a fashion. However, both Petunia’s and Harry’s eyes widened in shock and fear.

“What time is it?” Petunia breathed quietly, as her eyes darted to the clock. “Oh no, he came home for lunch.”

“Petunia, Dudley, I’m home,” Vernon’s voice rang down the hall, right before the obese man appeared in the kitchen doorway.

Watery blue eyes widened as he took in the assembled crowd gathered in his house. The tiny orbs darted around between the different faces, cataloging them along the way. His wife and son were both accounted for; along with his three nephews and that brat from when Petunia left him; and two men he didn’t know at all, though the one closest to the Potter brat was vaguely familiar. His face began to purple in rage as his beady eyes traveled back to his raven haired nephew.

“You!” he pointed his fat finger at the young wizard. “What do you think you’re doing? What have you done to my wife and son?!”

“N-nothing,” Harry shook his head. “I swear I didn’t do anything to them.”

Vernon took a menacing step into the room, toward his nephew, but was cut off before he could go any further. Petunia had moved in front of her husband and was now holding her arms out wide, blocking his passage into the rest of the room.

“Sirius, Remus, take the children and go,” she called over her shoulder as she squared off against the obese man, who seemed to be temporarily frozen in place by shock.

“But Tuney…” Sirius began, readying himself to go to her aid.

“No buts, Sirius,” she shook her head. “Just go, now!”

With a resigned nod, the dog Animagus pulled something out of his pocket and held it out in front of himself. “Everyone touch the portkey! We’re getting out of here!”

Harry hesitantly reached out and touched the tattered old book in the older wizard’s hand, his most recent experiences with portkeys making him wary. After a quick, nonverbal exchange between himself and his mother, Dudley was the next to follow suit.

“Quatre,” Trowa said, moving to his aunt’s side, “take care of Harry. Duo, as soon as you arrive, call Une, have her send a unit here.”

The two other former terrorists nodded and touched the book as well.

“Go, Padfoot,” the werewolf said, drawing his wand and moving toward the couple in the doorway, “we’ll catch up.”

“Right, Moony,” Sirius nodded. “Don’t take too long. And try not to kill him. Spinner’s End.”

And the assembled group disappeared in a swirl of color.


End file.
